Current user experiences (UXs) are typically static. Regardless of a user's activity, intention, skillset, or situation, the UX does not change through time, based on the user (for example, an inexperienced user is served the same UX as an experienced user), or task to be performed (for example, both simple and complex tasks are accomplished using the same UX). Current UXs do not reflect a user's specific situation.
Furthermore, UXs are “passive,” as users have to actively interact with a UX through, for example, opening a particular application or inputting and maintaining data, in order to benefit from it. The current paradigm requires the user to know the correct application to launch for the desired purpose, as well as how to use the application. If the user is uncertain, the user must actively search for the information they need. Current UXs do not understand a user's situation, and therefore cannot leverage data or information for the benefit of the user; the data, metadata, and knowledge contained within current systems is not being utilized to its full potential.
Current UXs are also typically aimed at serving a single user, while a user's workflow is often based on interactions with one or more other users. There is a continuous exchange of information during these interactions, and current UXs are unable to leverage that contextual data for the benefit of each of the user's involved in the interaction according to their specific needs.